


Baby Metroid and Samus Aran's day off

by Tea_is_good_for_depression



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Adventure, Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_good_for_depression/pseuds/Tea_is_good_for_depression
Summary: We need some cute metroid moments and some story to this game series...so here is a short story. Enjoy!





	Baby Metroid and Samus Aran's day off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. yeet!

She had first discovered him on planet SR388, where she was tasked to destroy parasites named metroids, but during the mission, bounty hunter Samus Aran had discovered one of their larvae and decided not to shoot,after all it did seem friendly. The metroid had took to Samus and followed her around like a confused child would follow around a mother, often sticking close and hiding behind her, every now and then helping with tasks. Having taken a liking to the larva, she named him Clarence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus ran across the platform rolling and ducking to avoid Ridley’s swooping attacks, He had stolen Clarence from the planet Ceres lab, and in snatching him left the colony in ruins. She caught him in the shoulder with a carefully aimed shot from her arm cannon, since Clarence was being held captive in a containment jar, Samus had to be careful when she fired, to make sure if it dropped it would land safely on the platform and not be yeeted into the dark and dank,abyss. The tech in the half demolished building had broken apart to reveal an underground cave system, the cornered bounty hunter quickly took note of this and others in the area that would be better defensible positions than she happened to be in. Ridley dropped to the ground, like gravity had just suddenly applied to him, another shot was fired catching the winged beast in the hand and dropping Clarence’s container, the two foes looked at each other for a scant second and Ridley flew off, deeming the troublesome metroid too much of a hassle to deal with. Samus released a thankful sigh that seemed to reverberate across the chamber and into the moist cloud-like air, even Clarence seemed to relax and float to the bottom of his container, she walked over and released him. Clarence attached himself to her armor and purr with happiness, his whole space jellyfish body seemed to jiggle and vibrate with the effort, it warmed her heart and she smiled.  
“It’s good to see you again little one.” she cooed softly while petting him.  
Samus Aran was a tough and serious woman of few words who preferred to spend time alone, but she had a soft spot for her special Clarence.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Picking her way across the rubble, Samus cradled the baby metroid which was nestled in the armored helmet she had been wearing, the air on the planet was thick, making walking to the ship feel like running up a flight of stairs without her helmet, but due to her rigorous training Clarence would get to keep his comfy nest until they got there. Coming into view the ship was purple and yellow with a green windshield, having crash landed her last ship, samus had been forced to use this one, it was slightly bigger which made it a pain to maneuver around asteroids in space, she would need to replace her smaller one when she got back to civilization.   
Aboard the ship Clarence moved from the helmet to the passenger seat beside Samus, she wrapped him in a blanket and gave him some crackers to munch on, though she was not sure what metroids fed on other than X parasites, Clarence ate them anyway and was delighted to have food.  
_______________

The current city that Samus resided in was on an island filled planet, with many coral reef and different breeds of fish. Many of the towns and cities businesses involved fishing, farming and tech. Landing her space ship in the docking bay proved easy despite its size, wrapping up Clarence in a blanket to keep him comfortable, Samus set off to her apartment at a leisurely speed strolling down the sidewalk, Clarence peeked over the blanket to take in the sights, he was thrilled to see new things. The city was filled with crowds of people milled about from one street shop to another, many of them were open air shops, merchants called out to people trying to sell exotic wares and cheap food. Street food comes in many varieties, sea food, noodles, barbecue, ice cream stands and junk food.  
“What do you metroids like to eat anyway?” Samus held up Clarence and questioned him. Clarence purred in response and floated over to the noodle stand, seemingly interested. The man at the stand seemed shocked but did not say anything as Samus walked over. 

“Is this cute little guy yours?’ the shopkeeper asked.

“Yes this is my traveling companion Clarence, I believe he would like some noodles. I would like to order some as well.”  
The ramen was soaked in beef broth with green onions in it. Samus sat down on one of the bar stools that sat before the counter of the street shop. They ate their noodles while listening to the shops radio and the sounds of the busy street, after they slowly made their way to Samus’s apartment, it was a fairly new building. Her home was kinda small for a family, but for Samus who lived alone, it was no problem.


End file.
